


Candlelight & Shadow

by ChaoticFriendly



Series: In This Light [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DaichiLoveFest, DaichiLoveFest2021, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, They Deserve This Okay?, ThirstTrap!Daichi, top!suga, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly
Summary: Hunkering down in his office, slipping his work shirt up just enough that the fading dark marks on his hip from their last romp were visible, Daichi had blushed a little taking the photo of his defined torso. He’d blushed a lot taking the next photo, where his slacks had slid down, one hand pulling at the waistband of his boxers to show the flushed, leaking head of his erection.He’d sent the photos with a simple “thinking of you,” text, knowing Suga wouldn’t see them until he was out of his afternoon meetings, knowing what it would do to him to see Daichi exposing himself at work.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: In This Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2021





	Candlelight & Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 of 3 of DaichiLoveFest2021  
> ——  
>  _Too long till I drown in your hands_  
>  _too long since I’ve been a fool_  
>  Skin: warm/cool | at home

It’s been years, many years, since Daichi was a wing spiker and Suga his setter, and yet, every time Daichi opens his mouth for Suga’s fingers he feels the same reverence for the dexterous hands as ever. 

Sliding his tongue along those slender digits, the moan that tumbles out from Daichi’s throat is deep and needy, and the responding spark in Suga’s hungry eyes has his spine tightening. It never gets old, this physical need to please and be pleased by his husband. 

Was it really only a few hours ago he felt like a fool, sending Suga dirty pictures from work like some horny teenager? Hunkering down in his office, slipping his work shirt up just enough that the fading dark marks on his hip from their last romp were visible, Daichi had blushed a little taking the photo of his defined torso. He’d blushed a lot taking the next photo, where his slacks had slid down, one hand pulling at the waistband of his boxers to show the flushed, leaking head of his erection. 

It was almost embarrassing. They’d been together so long and yet doing these things for Suga always reduced him to his blushing highschool (and college) self. 

He’d sent the photos with a simple “thinking of you,” text, knowing Suga wouldn’t see them until he was out of his afternoon meetings, knowing what it would do to him to see Daichi exposing himself at work. Suga was always the more adventurous one of the two of them, and Daichi knew exactly how to push Suga’s buttons just by stepping outside of his comfort zone. He’d been antsy all day, even before the photos, his skin itching with need after watching Suga get dressed to leave that morning. The way the smooth fabric of his button down slid over the pale skin and contrasting constellations of beauty marks had Daichi wishing they could play hooky, and immediately regretting not suggesting it the moment Suga had left with a swift kiss to Daichi’s cheek. 

But once those pictures had been sent he couldn’t even pretend to focus on his last few projects. Instead, his mind wandered to what version of Suga would come back through their front door that night. It was polite, professional Suga that had left this morning. Would he get a playful, teasing Suga? Or a commanding, demanding one? There were so many sides to his husband that Daichi lost hours daydreaming about which side he’d see later that night. His chin rested in his hand, his eyes and mind far away until the clock finally hit quitting time. 

He made it home before Suga and waited. Normally he’d get started on dinner, but today he wanted nothing to get in the way of a different kind of meal. Looking around their little home, his eyes trailed over their kitchen and living room. In so many of these rooms Daichi took care of Suga. He pulled Suga onto his lap to watch movies at night, he cooked Suga the best dinners he can manage (which are pretty damn incredible according to Suga), he did everything he can to ensure his husband is healthy, happy, and loved. But in their bedroom, that’s where Suga took care of him. 

And now, here in their bed, back against the headboard as Suga kneels between his legs, he feels any lingering shame from his earlier public display wash away in a flood of heat in his blood. It’s hard to feel much of anything besides intense desire as Suga plays with him, that hard spark of need shining in his eyes. It’s a look that would have Daichi hard all on its own if it weren’t for Suga’s hands already taking care of that for him. 

The cool fingers in his mouth have his gut clenching as Suga gently coaxes a second finger from his other hand into a different waiting hole. Daichi can’t help the groan that feels pulled from his chest as the digits inside him begin to rock in and out, filling him at the same rhythm as the fingers in his mouth. His body feels warm and tight, especially as the cool skin of Suga’s arm brushes against his own hot inner thigh. The way Suga’s trim body hovers over his, only touching him at the points of wet heat has him writhing, moving to try and find more, even as a warm voice hushes him, quiets his movement so that he’s merely limp and pliant beneath Suga’s touch. 

The fading purple bruises on his hips have been replaced by new ones, fresh and red from the attentions of Suga’s mouth. It’s a rare occurrence for Daichi to leave the bedroom without a claiming mark on his hips or thighs, with matching ones peppered along Suga’s collarbones. His marked hips roll forward into Suga’s touch, silently asking for _deeper_ , for _more_. Daichi can’t think to form the words, though, he can’t think of anything besides the sensation of Suga’s hands playing his body like an instrument, bringing him to a fever pitch of sounds. 

“Kou-“ he manages to choke out as Suga removes his fingers from Daichi’s mouth. His eyes flutter open, barely registering the soft glow of the candles on the dresser across the room. It’s dim, just barely enough for him to see the familiar satisfied smirk. 

“Shhh, my love,” is the teasing response. “You’re not ready to beg for me yet, are you?” 

Daichi groans again, he absolutely _is_ ready to beg for Suga to fill him with more than just fingers. But he trusts Suga, with his body— and with anything really— but especially with his body. With a sigh, he lies back against the pillows, succumbing to the shudders wracking his spine at the fingers still moving languidly between his legs.

“Oh, Daichi,” Suga croons, his honeyed voice sending a shiver from the base of Daichi’s neck down to his toes. “You knew what you were doing, sending me photos at work. You knew I’d think about it my entire drive home, all the things I want to do to you.” 

He nods. He’d had every intention of making Suga work for it this time. He’d arranged their room with fresh sheets on the bed and candles lit along the dresser and nightstands, all soft and inviting. The perfect setting to lull Suga into believing Daichi was ready to be soft and pliant. But he wouldn’t be, not this time. He’d been feeling bold after his little photo shoot and on the drive home he’d had it all planned out. He’d be bratty, he’d be playful, he’d— do no such thing. 

Daichi’s ability to play coy had dried up in his mouth the moment Suga had burst through their front door with a look that could only be described as ravenous. The moment Suga slammed his work bag down on the counter and began aggressively loosening his tie, Daichi was a lost cause. He’d gotten one look at the fire in those hazel eyes and felt himself crumbling. He’d always been a lost cause when it came to Suga, really. 

Suga was right, though. Daichi had known what he was doing, and he was happy to pay for his cheek in any way Suga saw fit. 

It’s at that moment a visceral moan tears out of him, as if Suga had pulled it from Daichi’s chest himself. The fingers that had been wet by his own tongue curling around his shaft, smearing precum down his length. He grits his teeth against the rush of heat. He needs to last, needs to wait until Suga is inside of him to find his release, but the lazy, nearly arrogant pace of Suga’s hands on his body have him ready to combust already. He breathes out a ragged gasp as those deft fingers slide over his sensitive head, his vision crowds with stars at the edges. 

“Kou-“ he tries again. 

“Mm? Yes, gorgeous?” Suga’s voice is still teasing, but there’s a hungry edge to it, a good sign for Daichi. Maybe he can ask now. 

“Koushi, please,” he pants as Suga’s hands pick up the pace. “Please- _ah_ \- need you.” 

Suga’s voice is rough now, it scrapes along Daichi’s sides as he shivers again. “Oh, Dai, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are when you ask so nicely?” 

He drops his head lower, balancing carefully as his hands continue to stroke against, and into, Daichi, the flyaway strands of his pewter hair brushing Daichi’s cheek and neck as he whispers. “It makes me want to wreck you so thoroughly you can’t even form your polite little sentences.” 

Daichi sucks in a hard breath. 

Sitting up again, Suga rocks back to kneel upright, his eyes raking over Daichi’s prone body. He’s made it no secret that he enjoys the broad chest, the tight stomach, and especially the ample thighs and Daichi loves that Suga looks at him like this, like a feast on display. He happily offers himself up to be devoured at any time, knowing that even when Suga teases and taunts, he’s going to give Daichi exactly what he needs. 

White hot desire races up Daichi’s spine. Yes. That’s what he wants, too. To be wrecked. To be incoherent. His voice is just shy of real pleading, now. 

“Kou- _please_.”

“Dai, you only have two fingers in right now. Be patient.” Suga’s hand finally lets go of Daichi’s aching cock, giving him a small moment of respite before it moves to his inner thigh, kneading and pressing. Daichi’s hips buck up. Two fingers is _not enough_ and three just isn’t going to cut it either. 

“Kou, _now_.” He growls out. Suga’s eyes flick to his in amusement. 

“Temper, temper, handsome,” he admonishes coolly. Daichi’s cheeks darken at the reprimand. “We’re getting there. But don’t I deserve a little attention, too?” 

Daichi’s eyes pop and his mouth is suddenly salivating again. Suga removes his fingers, sliding out in one smooth motion and Daichi hisses out a breath at the sudden feeling of emptiness. The air in his lungs is quickly replaced again as he feels the cool press of metal against his entrance. Suga slips the plug in slowly, allowing Daichi to feel every centimeter of the cold, heavy weight of it. When had Suga even grabbed this? Daichi pants, clenching slightly against the smooth, cool slide of the toy as he shuts his eyes and tips his head back. It feels good, but it still isn’t enough. He needs more. He wants Suga. 

The sudden disappearance of Suga’s fingers from between his legs and the missing warmth of his body has Daichi opening his eyes again, searching in the dim light of the candlelit room for the lithe form of his husband’s body. There, at the edge of the bed, Suga is undressing, the soft flicker of flames glinting off the ring adorning Suga’s left hand. Daichi’s attention momentarily shifts to the hint of sparkle there, his gaze softening. 

Suga had come home in such a hurry to get Daichi on his back that he still had his work shirt and pants on; but they’re finally being removed now and the expanse of skin now exposed to Daichi’s hungry eyes distracts him all the more. There’s a pause to the hasty motions of Suga’s undressing and Daichi’s attention comes back up to Suga’s amused face. Looking up as his long fingers unbutton the clasp of his belt, Suga crooks an eyebrow.

“Well?” He asks. “Are you going to give me the attention I deserve or is this all supposed to be about you?” 

Daichi flushes hotly at the taunt, twisting to move across the bed and sit on the edge, the feeling of the plug pressing into him, an aching feeling building. The torture of something-but-not-enough has him biting his lower lip as he reaches forward to fumble with Suga’s pants and briefs, pulling them down to pool around his feet on the floor. 

With Suga’s own erection freed, Daichi feels the heat curling within his gut again. Suga wants this, too. He always does, he’s often more hungry for Daichi to fall apart under his hands than even Daichi is. But something about seeing it, seeing his flushed arousal against the pale skin of his stomach eases some of the tension building in Daichi. Seeing Suga’s need match his own has always been an odd comfort. Something about being wanted as much as he wants has always reaffirmed that while he may be crazy for Suga, he’s not crazy in general for feeling this way. 

He leans forward, eager to taste Suga’s need for himself.

The little whimpers and breaths Suga can’t hold in sets Daichi on fire as he wraps his tongue around the shaft, licking up to the sensitive tip before taking him all the way in. Knowing that _he_ gets to do this and no one else, it’s a goddamn privilege. Other days he might take his time, slowly licking from base to slit until even his collected, sexually devious husband is shaking. But not today, today he gives the rough head he knows drives Suga wild, head bobbing quickly as he takes the entire length deep into his throat. His teeth scrape lightly as he comes back up, and it’s only a few repeated motions of this before Suga’s hand is in his hair, wrenching his head back and pressing him back onto the bed with a bruising kiss. 

“God, Dai, you’re so good for me aren’t you?” Suga breathes, voice hoarse as his hand trails from Daichi’s jaw, down his neck, and over his chest. He stands at the edge of the bed still, towering over Daichi. One clever hand dips lower, tracing the defined muscles of his stomach, but not low enough, the other resting gently on his shoulder. Daichi brings a hand up, biting at his knuckles to keep himself from begging again. It’s all he can do to keep looking at Suga, the soft flickering light sending shadows dancing across the pale skin as his hooded eyes take in every writhe of Daichi’s body, every twitch of his cock. In this light, Suga is undeniable. 

“Now, now,” Suga corrects him, his hand coming off of Daichi’s shoulder to pull the knuckles away from his mouth and pinning it above his head with one strong arm. “You know I love to hear you.” 

Daichi feels Suga’s other hand between his legs again, gently wrapping around the base of the plug, pulling it out a little and easing it back in. Daichi can’t stop his hips from rocking up as a groan rips from him again. 

“Ba-baby, please, please,” he pants out broken little syllables, as Suga pulls the plug out completely. His entire body feels wired, pinpricks of heat racing over his skin. 

Suga leans forward again, nose brushing the shell of Daichi’s ear. “I fucking love it when you sound so needy, calling me that. Say it again.” 

The words fall out of Daichi’s mouth, chasing each other erratically, in time with his rapid heartbeat as he hears the familiar click of a lid. 

“Koushi, baby, please,” his voice breaks as he feels Suga line up his cock with Daichi’s entrance. Finally. “Please, baby, I need you.” 

The whine that leaves Suga is timed with his first thrust in, and it leaves them both shaking. The feeling of Suga filling him, claiming him, owning him, is enough to make Daichi’s head spin. His body tightens and Suga groans overtop of him, coming to rest on one elbow above Daichi, the other arm still holding Daichi’s own against the bed . 

They move together after that, Suga’s hips meeting Daichi’s with each stroke. There’s no playing, no teasing. They’re chasing the release they’ve both been thinking about for hours. Daichi pants Suga’s name, every name he calls his husband released in a staccato-like prayer. 

_“Koushi-sweetheart-fuck that feels— Kou-love-oh god— Sug-baby-I’m not—“_

He could nearly cry in relief as, instead of teasing him for being so close to his finish already, Suga lets his wrist go and reaches down between them. His hand wraps firmly around Daichi, keeping time with the motion of his hips. He’s always known what Daichi needs, this time is no different. His touch is firm as his usually sweet voice grates out, like someone’s taken sandpaper to cool glass. 

“Yes, Dai- finish for me. Call out my name.” 

That permission, the arrogance and command of it sends him over the edge. He barely manages to cry out “ _KOUSHI!_ ” before he’s spilling into Suga’s hand. The stars that had been crowding the edge of his gaze now taking over entirely, his full vision dotted and sparkling. 

Barely a moment later Suga finds his own climax, letting out a high keen as he tips his head back with the overwhelming release. Daichi feels the erratic rhythm of Suga’s hips and arches into the motion, bringing Suga’s finish as high as he can. 

Collapsing on Daichi’s chest, Suga pants, catching his breath. He shifts forward, smearing the pearly mess on Daichi’s stomach over them both until he’s close enough to press a soft kiss against Daichi’s willing mouth. Daichi reaches down, gently grasping one of Suga’s hands and bringing it to his lips for a kiss, too. 

As their skin begins to cool from the heated flush of sex, Suga moves back and eases himself out of Daichi, both of them wincing slightly at the feeling of overstimulation. He stands again, offering a hand to Daichi. Pulling the larger man up, he’s wrapped quickly in a hug as Daichi nuzzles his nose against Suga’s temple. 

“How was that for you?” He asks softly. 

“Hmmm?” Is Suga’s reply, though he heard Daichi perfectly clearly. 

There’s a rumble as Daichi chuckles. 

“How was that for you, baby?” He repeats, with a smile. The words come from low in his chest, the sound deep with satisfaction.

Suga pulls back from the hug enough to ghost light kisses along Daichi’s jaw. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Suga tilts his head to the side as his teeth flash out to hold his bottom lip gently. “But if you keep talking to me in that voice you might have to ask me again in fifteen minutes.” 

Before Daichi can so much as process, Suga’s hands have already made their way down between their bodies. He strokes their sensitive lengths together until they’re both half ready and fully wanting, breaths already coming shorter at the rough touch. 

Suga stops without warning as Daichi moves to lower his head onto a pale shoulder. Spinning on his heel with a wink, he marches purposefully towards the shower and calls back to where Daichi is still standing, “C’mon, gorgeous, you sent me two photos so I want two rounds.” 

Daichi’s response is lost in his growl, but he hears the warm water of their shower splashing against the cool tile and he knows Suga’s back will be pressed against it shortly. This time it’s _Suga_ who will be calling out with need. 

Maybe Daichi is a fool for still being wrapped around Suga’s fingers, but there’s no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever and always my heart and soul belong to [FireheartAW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW) for always being around to beta. If you want some of my favorite KageHina content, check her out!  
> ——  
> LOOK, I questioned if I really wanted this series to go G, G, E, but my fearless, fantastic beta Andie said, “why not let them fuck?” So. This is what you have to deal with, now.  
> (If you want to come yell some DaiSuga stuff at me outside of the comments you can find me on twitter [ChaoticFriendly](https://twitter.com/ChaoticFriendly)


End file.
